katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Nutsuo
Nutsuo is a second cousin first introduced in We ♥ Katamari. He looks like a blue peanut with lighter blue stripes. He has stubby, apparently vestigial arms set on his lower half. His name is a pun on his odd shape. Nutsuo's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Bird and Elephant (As Large as Possible 5) - Riding on a nessie creature near the water fall. (Must roll Lucha first). Size: 18m Description: This second cousin's hands could never, ever reach his face. We wonder how he eats his food. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird stripy thing!! Wait... It’s cousin Nutsuo. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Nutsuo. What were you doing on Earth? You were playing with an unidentified lifeform? Isn't that you?" Race Car: Peanut Car Mask: Boogeyman Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Wheat State - Surrounded by whirlpools behind the mountain you start near. Size: 70m Description: This second cousin's hands could never, ever reach his face. We wonder how he eats his food. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something savoury... It's cousin Nutsuo! Release that flavor!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Deer Head Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - In the city area past the 3m barrier, he is in the water between the buildings. Size: 3m Description: This second cousin's hands could never, ever reach his face. We wonder how he eats his food. Cousin Leaderboard Description: We like the smell of this second cousin. His short arms are very inconvenient, but they look cute. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something savoury... It's Nutsuo! Why aren't you flipping flapjacks?" Stage Conclusion: "Something stripy? Nutsuo, in the flesh! Try the Neapolitan Nigiri on menu at the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 11/Large As Possible - Same as We Love Katamari. Size: 18m Description: This second cousin's hands could never, ever reach his face. We wonder how he eats his food. When Rolled Up: "You just hit something with blue stripes. Oh! It's Nutsuo! PALE COLORS DETECTED... INITIALIZING FASHION MODE..." Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Goodness. Hello there, Nutsuo." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *Nutsuo can be found in the Just Right - Medium stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s stuck on the door of a bathroom stall. **He can be rolled up at 1m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water, next to a whale in the polar region. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s hiding behind a tree before the path. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Second Cousins